


Umbrella Kiss

by Kiterie



Series: Kissing Meme Fics [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission had gone about as well as the weather and Tenzou was beginning to wonder if they could possibly get worse when it finally got better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanzo-sinclaire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sanzo-sinclaire).



Rain poured down around them.  It slipped, splashed, and thudded against the umbrella which did little to keep them dry thanks to the gusts of wind that would sweep the rain sideways into them.  The tight black fabric of the ANBU uniform was generally warm even wet, soaked clean though though it wasn't and he felt naked with the way the water found his skin though it.  Normally, the ANBU armor was a shade of gray near to white, but now it was covered in mud and closer to brown.  At least it would make them harder to spot.  They'd lost their cloaks hours ago in their escape and it left them exposed to the drenching rain, only Kakashi's quick thinking had gotten them out of there without losing more than that.  They'd, or rather Kakashi again, had pilfered the umbrella from a balcony.  Drenched and cold Tenzou gripped it, stubbornly refusing to toss it away despite it's failure to do it's job properly.  His fingers were nearly frozen to it anyway and he was half convinced letting it go would be harder than not.

Kakashi stood next to him, slouched and looking unconcerned by the fact that his clothes were plastered to him.

He knew better than to think the man wasn't keenly aware of everything around them right then, but it bugged him that he looked so calm and collected.  He envied his senpai's ability to disconnect from things, but that wasn't why it bothered him.

The mission had gone about as well as the weather and Tenzou was beginning to wonder if they could possibly get worse.  The worst part was that it was _his_ fault that they were soaked to the bone and his fault that the mission fell apart. Maybe that was why he couldn't disconnect himself.  If he had been paying closer attention he wouldn't have set the trap off and alerted the guards, they wouldn't have gotten split up in the fight that followed, and they wouldn't be standing here soaked and waiting for the rest of their team.  The only hope had been that they'd make it back to the meet up point before they had to leave and then they'd gotten there to find neither of their teammates had arrived. They should have left hours ago, but Kakashi never even suggested it.  Tenzou knew why, he knew the stories, he knew it had to be digging at Kakashi and guilt curled inside him for causing him such grief.

Shifting, Tenzou pressed himself against the wall of the building, shivering slightly as the cold stone pulled still more of the heat from his body.  He leaned out around the corner. Still no sign of Hayate and Yuugao.

An arm slid around his waist and pulled back.  He nearly jumped, might have, but for the firm grip.  It took his brain half a second to realize it was only Kakashi and slipped the kunai he'd unconsciously drawn back into it's pouch.  "Senpai..."  He hissed the word, irritated, but not daring to raise his voice higher than a whisper.

Kakashi's other hand slipped over the one Tenzou had wrapped around the umbrella's handle, tilting it down.  "Guards at ten o'clock."  Kakashi whispered the words next to his ear.

 _'Oh.'_   He felt like even more of an idiot for missing them.  He was slipping and if not for Kakashi he'd likely have given them both away.  Again.  It was dark enough, wet enough, and they were muddy enough that with the umbrella tilted down to obscure their faces they'd likely be missed as long as they remain still and quiet.

"Relax.  Haya and Yu are fine.  They have each other's back just like we do."  Kakashi's lips moved against Tenzou's ear.

He could feel the heat of Kakashi's breath on his neck, the warmth of his arm his waist and the rest of his body where they pressed together; even what remained of it in his lips where they touched through the mask.  Tenzou shivered and the arm wrapped around him tightened slightly.  "Senpai..."  He turned his head to look at Kakashi, mismatched eyes met his and his spine tingled all over again.  Being close to his team's leader always made him feel strange.  He told himself it was because he admired and respected him, but he knew better; when they were _this_ close it was undeniable.  Cool fabric-covered lips pressed against his own and he wasn't sure if he'd moved or if Kakashi had.

Kakashi's lips moved against Tenzou's in a very slight but obvious fashion.

Tenzou melted; he tilted his head, closed his eyes, and pressed back.  The world around them slipped away, his tension and worry with it.

"Aw... and here we thought _we_ were supposed to be the love birds."

And reality came flooding back with that one sentence and the amusement in Yugao's voice.  Tenzou pulled away, his cheeks warming despite the cold, feeling as though they were nearly burning in contrast.

"We thought you might need these," Hayate said, dropping two down over them.  "But, maybe you only need one."

Suddenly self-conscious, Tenzou felt his cheeks flush again.  He grabbed one of the cloaks, quickly shoving the other at Kakashi, and awkwardly fumbled with the umbrella.  He would have liked to believe Hayate meant because he had an umbrella, but he knew better. Leaning the borrowed, failed contraption aside and pulled the cloak on.  It wasn't theirs and nowhere near as nice as the ones they'd lost, but it would work.  Still keenly self-aware, flustered, and undoubtedly red, he unhooked his mask from his belt and pulled it on.

Yugao giggled again.

Turning, Tenzou glared at her.  She couldn't see it under the mask but it made him feel better.

Kakashi fastened his own purloined cloak.  Mask already in place.

Tenzou frowned.  Frustrated.  He wished Yugao and Hayate had been later then cursed himself for the thought.  They'd been late getting back as it was, any later meant more problems, and here he was wishing for a few more minutes alone with Kakashi.  No matter how much he tried to tell himself their interruption was for the best a part of him still wanted to know what would have happened. It was stupid he knew.  They were in the middle of an enemy city on a mission that had already gone awry too many times and any distraction was a problem and he, he was sure it had been him who had initiated the kiss, had given into his stupid crush and done something completely unwarranted and asinine.

"Let's go. Rat in front, Rabbit follow her, Cat in rear.  Keep spread out, but in sight."

Kakashi's voice dragged him out of his self-loathing.

Orders given they headed out.  Rain still pouring around them, they ducked through the alleys heading for home. The minutes ticked by as they picked their way through the city.  They stopped beside the wall where they'd entered before.

Tenzou stepped up, pressed his hands against it and silently forced his chakra into the mud.  It slipped apart revealing the wood under which curved under his guidance to form a door.

Hayate slipped through first.  Silence followed his departure stretching out for a bit before he signaled the all clear.

Yugao followed next, ducking through the low door.

Stepping up next to him, Kakashi looked at him and set his hand on Tenzou's.  "Sorry about the kiss, you looked like you needed a distraction," he whispered, a slight chuckle in his voice.  Kakashi's eye closed, crinkling at the corners the way it did when he smiled. He ducked through.

All his guilt disappeared and Tenzou narrowed his eyes, deliberately trying to burn a glare into the back of his senpai's head.  It irked him that Kakashi was so blase about it, and it pissed him off that he was right, but mostly it irritated him that he'd thought for even a second that it had been _him_ that had done something so idiotic when moments before they'd worrying about being caught.  Then he wondered if there really had been guards. Hayate and Yuugao hadn't seemed to be keeping too low a profile which would have indicated the possibility.  It occurred to him that Kakashi had probably seen _them_ and known it.  Tenzou growled, realizing Kakashi was messing with him. Again. Sliding his hands through the wall of mud and wood, Tenzou slipped outside the city, already planning ways to get back at his infuriating team leader for embarrassing him unnecessarily.


End file.
